drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Denethor Halien
DM Handle Unknown Description Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Black Height: 6'3" Weight: 180 lbs Age: 29 Place of Origin: Shienar Stats Rank: Tower Guard Warder Weapon Score: 10 Paths and Disciplines: Scales of Power Primary Weapon: Sword Secondary Weapon: Dagger Tertiary Weapon: History Nickname: Den Type of body/build: Muscular and well built. Mother: Cecile stayed home most of her live taking care of the children while working, and still do, as a Seamstress. She is currently alive and in her seventies. Relationship with her: Den has a good relationship with her thought he hasn't been home in more then 10 years. While she didn't want him to follow his father profession, she never tried to stop him when he left home for the White Tower. Father: Deragon, former soldier in the Shienaran army and now retired and lives at the families farm, is in his Seventies. Relationship with him: Being an old Shienaran Soldier like his father and grandfather Deragon wanted his son to follow that tradition. When Denethor decided to leave for the Tower to train, Deragon was more then proud as he like most Shienarans respects Aes Sedai deeply. Siblings Denethor has 4 older sisters and a twin sister. All of them are at least 14 years older then him and his twin sister as well as married. His twin sister thought on going to the Tower as her brother but stayed at the farm to help their aging parents. Details Tionne - age 52 years old. Renara - age 50 years old. Annia - age 47 years old. Korena - age 44 years old Merena – Twin Sister, 29 years old Educational background (Before going to the Tower): Den was taught to read and write by his father. But being a retired soldier and now farmers son he don't have any other real education. Scars or handicaps: A long scar going down his left cheek. Personality: Due to his father, Den learned early on that duty was of utmost importance. He enjoyed having fun like pulling pranks. He is slow to anger, good humored and has a strong sense of Loyalty for friends and close one. He is also somewhat shy to women. His greatest fear is to be helpless and to fail his duty. Description: Denethor is somewhat big being 6.3 feet big and muscular since he has done hard work on a farm all his life and he is not very agile. He has black hair and blue eyes. History: Den is the youngest child in the family with his twin sister only minutes older. Their coming was totally unexpected since their parents were already forties and their last daughter had come 10 years earlier. Denethor´s father was filled with joy at getting a son to follow the family tradition of being a soldier in the Shienaran army. This was something of a family tradition since both Den's grandfather and great grandfather had served in the army. As result of this Den grew up with bedtime stories of Soldier life and their duty to guard against the blight. But due to the father's age, Den spent most time growing up helping with the farm to make ends meet with little to no time to learn the skills of a soldier. This came to affect Den wish to learn those skills strongly during his early teens when their farm one night got unexpected visitors. The farm was located about halfway between Fal moran and Fal Dara, thus as far away from any aid either of them could give in case of attacks. Thus with the constant threat of trollocs never far away, Deragon´s sword from his soldier days was their first and foremost means of defense. The strongest even that had affected Den happened on the twins fifteenth year in life as they was sitting for dinner when a sudden heavy knocking on the door disturbed the family. Deragon, despite his age and the years since his soldiering days, quickly got up retrieving his sword knowing few honest people traveled after sunset. Den himself quickly retrieved the family's old wood chopping axe and moved up beside his father as the knocking increased in force, shaking the door and starting to shatter its lock. When the lock finally shattered it wasn't trollocks outside but unshaved men, brigands out for easier pickings at isolated farms as theirs. With the typical inexperience of a youth, Den advanced quickly toward the door and the man swinging his axe clumsily and missing. Next thing the young man knew was hitting the opposite wall as the brigand had kicked him away while facing the advancing Deragon, seeing the old man was the greater threat. That mistake had cost Denethor as he quickly had lost conscious in the resulting fight despite his best attempts to come back to his father's aid. Faint memories of a beautiful woman guarded by a big man constantly guarding him remained the day after when he finally woke up. It was then that he had found out that Deragon had successfully held of the brigands while an Aes Sedai had come to their aid. She and her warder had spotted the bands of brigands as they where making their way from Fal Moran to Fal Dara stalking the lonely farm in the dark. Despite the fortune of the family, Den could never shake the feeling of utterly helplessness and shame afterward with a burning wish that he should have helped out. With a silent oath, Den had promised himself that morning that he would never again let himself be that helpless. Despite that oath, he remained at the farm for another two years before he got the chance to fulfill the oath. As the warder had taken out three of the brigands single-handedly, Den had kept on talking during that time that he wanted to go to the Tower to learn, feeling that the White Tower seemed to hold all he wanted. This alone had convinced Deragon that he couldn't keep his son at the farm much longer. Thus on Den's seventeenth birthday, Deragon had given his blessing and a recommendation from a friend in the army that Den was a fit young man. So on an early summer morning he left with Tar Valon as his destination, walking or riding with wagons toward his dream. The journey hadn't been easy but after weeks of traveling, Denethor finally saw the towers of Tar Valon as the sun slowly began to go down. Having seen the city of Far Moran during his journey, he thought he knew cities but the sight of the city was beyond anything he had ever imagined. Feeling awe Denethor slowly entered the city, making his way to the Tower. Upon entering the Tower ground Denethor quickly got directed by the Tower Guards at the gate to the Tower Trainee barracks were he could make his request to join the Warders. Tar Valon – To become a Warder (Past events at a RP during 2001) Denenthor's time in the Tower was golden time for him, learning the use of weapons and meeting like minded friends among the trainees. But with his time spent training, enjoying friends or spending penance for all the pranks time moved quickly. With his training almost finished Den at last got the chance for his fist adventure, to follow his mentor Ivar Gaidin and fellow mentee Lewin on an expedition to his homeland. It was in Shienara where Denethor came to meet his future bondholder Reile Aes Sedai of blue Ajah. Due to a serious of unexpected events involving a prank and a chase thru the citadel of Far Moran among things Den came to know and respect her. It was shortly after these events, in the Citadel of Far Moran that Denethor was finally raised to full warders, tested by Ivar, Shoar and Radzynne Gaidin. Not long afterward, Den and Reile was bonded as warder and Aes Sedai. Shienara – Present day The hot humid air stank up this close to the blight, but Denethor didn't mind much as his eyes scanned the horizon around him, his eyes bleak as they kept on searching for any sign moment. Almost had year had passed with that even that had changed everything, the day the bond had broken between him and his Aes Sedai. The warders cloths was dirty and worn out, his stead tired and he himself had a worn out look as if he hadn't sleep for days. But nothing of that was of any matter, only the hunt mattered now, to find some answers of what had happened that day one year past. He could still remember how he had woken up, lying in the water at the beach of the river in southern Shienara and the absence of the bond pulsing in his head. For a year it had eaten at him, the fact that no memories remained of what had happened, only that it had happened and his bondholder had been missing ever since. It was this event that had driven him north this close to the blight in his search, but also in his need to release all the feelings inside him. And now that feeling was more his keeper, as only fighting up here made him feel any semblance to being alive again, and that only momentarily before a bleak world closed in on him again. Category:Warder Bios